Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage systems and, more particularly, to a system for securing data from unauthorized access.
Description of the Related Art
Storage systems often store many different types of sensitive information. Therefore, storage systems need to ensure that the stored data cannot be read or otherwise compromised by unauthorized users. Preventing the data from being compromised can prove to be challenging in a variety of scenarios. For example, when the storage devices are shipped between locations, it may be difficult to protect against data being accessed on lost or stolen storage devices. Additionally, in another example, an unauthorized person could steal a single storage device and access the data on the storage device by circumventing or surmounting the security measures being used.
Existing schemes for protecting against these types of scenarios typically fail to fully address these threats to data security. It is important to ensure that unauthorized users are unable to read the data stored in the storage system. Additionally, it is often desirable to be able to make data unreadable quickly and without the need for having the storage devices powered on. Therefore, improved techniques for securing data in a storage system are desired.
In view of the above, improved systems and methods for protecting access to a set of storage devices are desired.